


Scream

by cherry_tae



Series: Scream [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink, Somnophilia, Stalking, eh kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Hyunjin’s so precious, and pretty, and soft...He could never hurt anyone...Changbin’s too bad for him...Right...?





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> alr so,, yeehaw,,.
> 
> additional warnings: there's a mention of non-con in this referring to one of Changbin's thoughts although the sex is actually consensual; Changbin has some fucked up thoughts so just kinda beware; the noncon somnophilia comes in when Hyunjin sucks Changbin off in his sleep, though it's written more as dubcon at the point and a little farther until he fully gives in and verbally gives consent; kinda degrading? ye; slight mention of petplay,, srry but those pics of jinnie at that fansign w the kitten ears n collar got me thinking; mentioned incest; it's like 'forced' sex but it's all consensual
> 
> || if you don't like or are uncomfortable with anything in the tags/warnings, then don't read this...i decided to play w my limits n writing abilities by coming up w smth kinda different,, i've been reading a few fics similar to this but are... worse (in a sense that they're more 'rapey' n taboo to write rather than them being written badly) i feel like i always write the same thing n it might get too repetitive n boring to read, also i plan on testing myself w my writing more n dipping into more themes in the future (like first i was experimenting w 'fourth floor secrets' n then 'bedwetter' n now this hehe) sO,, here's this...mm well i hope you like it n give feedback in the comments n kudos so ik how to feel abt writing more like this or similar to this uwuu

Changbin watched from afar and he always has, it’s the safest way. Or at least that’s what he thinks. Changbin knows himself and knows he can snake around almost every bad situation but when it comes to him…If he ever got caught with the things he’s done to him, what he thinks, says, writes, draws about him…So he keeps his distance. Binnie never meant for it to be as much as it became, though. Just the first day he saw him walk in the classroom. It was about 3 minutes after the bell rang to start English class.

———

“Oh! Students we have a new _‘addition’_ to our _‘class’_ ,” Miss Kang spoke to the room adding in English words while she did. A fairly tall, blonde haired boy walked in just as she announced him. 

“Hi,” He spoke quietly in English.

“Class this is Hwang Hyunjin. He just flew in from Australia, is that right?” she looked at him for reassurance; he nodded at her. “That must be why you’re a bit late today, huh?” She laughed to make him feel comfortable. 

All the eyes on him must’ve made him feel awkward. Especially Changbin’s. He stared at the boy with heart eyes and his heart began beating faster. He couldn’t understand why, it’s never been like this before. Sure, he’s had crushes, of course, but not like….

“Hyunjin…” He softly whispered to himself. Even just his name could make him feel funny. What kind of ‘funny’ he didn’t exactly know.

Miss Kang directed him to his seat— the row to Binnie’s left and two seats up from where he sat. Hyunjin sat right by the window, Changbin worried that he’d get too hot sitting there but the way the sun shined on his face made him look even more beautiful. The rest of the class he only focused on him. 

Hyunjin…What a pretty name….For such a pretty boy….

———

His pretty blonde hair is still bright and shining in the sunlight. He was fucking glowing. Changbin couldn’t understand how he was the _only_ one looking at the boy so fondly. He’s fucking beautiful. 

Binnie barely pays any attention to the class and watches Hyunjin all day. The bell finally rang and it was time for gym class— Changbin’s favorite class. Not because he likes the sports or the exercise or that it’s an opportunity for him to sneak off and catch a nap from staying up late hours. But because gym class makes people sweat. Not just _any_ one but _Hyunjin_. It was odd enough and Changbin couldn’t understand it either but the scent the sweaty boy nearly has him drooling. The sight of him playing basketball with some of the other boys from their class makes his heart beat faster. The way he can see the sweat on his face drip down to his neck and then to his collar bones makes him hard. He couldn’t wait until 20 minutes to the end of class because that’s when his fun _really_ begins. 

The girls all go into their respective locker rooms and the boys go to theirs. Changbin tries not to be too suspicious but just wants to smell his little baby. He walks closely behind him, just one other kid between them, but amiss all the other odors of the all the boys, he knows which one belongs to Hyunjin. It’s weird... 

Binnie twists the lock on his locker and pulls out his gym bag. Inside, a towel, a change of clothes, a few extra dollars in case of an emergency, a few toys for when he gets bored and way too horny, and some cookies because his sweet tooth has been out of control lately. He grabs his clean clothes and his towel and heads over to the showers. 

He notices Hyunjin’s missing and his gym clothes sitting on a bench near his locker. He always makes it so easy for him…Changbin really doesn’t know why, he doesn’t know why for a lot of things when it comes to him, but he likes to ‘borrow’ Hyunjin’s things. Like his dirty clothes. And his pens that he’s chewed on. He says to himself that he’ll give them back when he’s done, but he always forgets. His favorite to borrow are his used underwear. They still linger of the boy’s gross but intoxicating scent. They help him in a way he could and would never explain if anyone asked. 

Changbin checks around him, no one else in sight. Most of the others have started going off to their short break before next class, just a few were in the shower still. This isn’t the first time he’s done this so taking his clothes this time was no challenge at all. Afterward, he just goes to take his shower, right beside Hyunjin. 

Until he got undressed and the hot water hit his skin he had forgotten about his erection. He closes his eyes and listens. Hyunjin’s right next to him, humming to a tune while he bathes himself. He’s naked. His body is completely exposed right now. His pretty little cock is out for anyone to see. His skin is probably so soft. His lips are so pretty and plump, so perfect for sucking Changbin’s cock. Or for him to face fuck. He’d love to use baby Jinnie as a fuck toy if he’d let him. 

Changbin grips his cock with his hand and slowly starts to jerk himself off while thinking about his baby. He gets faster when he thinks about it more. He couldn’t wait until the day he finally gets to be inside him. He thinks about him naked and on his knees on the floor, still warm from the boys taking showers. He keeps going until he cums, his semen painting the darkish grey tiles of the shower floor and watches the water wash it away. Then he hears Hyunjin’s water turn off, and his heavy pants suddenly stop. The sound of the curtains moving back and his wet feet walking on the floor. So Binnie followed behind him, getting out and wrapping his lower half in a towel then going to his locker to change. 

At his locker he hears soft cries. Like painful sobs. By this time he’s quite sure it’s only him and Hyunjin left. He peeks his head over to the other side of the lockers and saw the love of his life. Sad. And hurting. 

He watches him cry into his hands in nothing but a towel; Jinnie wrapped it around his whole body like a girl would do. Changbin assumed it was because he’s more embarrassed now that his clothes have been stolen. He hides around the corner and watches a bit more for a while. In the back of his mind, he knows he’s probably the reason his love is upset but he doesn’t want to believe it. How could he _really_ hurt his baby Jinnie? And this badly? 

Hyunjin starts sobbing harder so he snaps out of his thoughts of doubt as it was too much for him. Changbin’s gross and constantly too horny to think straight, and he has _filthy_ thoughts but he still has a heart. Especially when it comes to his love, Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin…?” Binnie says walking carefully to the crying boy. He jumps upon hearing him. ”S-sorry…”

“Ch…Changbin…?” he asks weakly.

“How did you know it’s me?”

“I kn-know your v-voice…”

_‘You know me by my voice….?’_

“Um…are you okay?”

Hyunjin just sobs harder at the question. The obvious answer was ‘no’ and now Changbin feels even worse for asking. He goes to sit beside him on this bench— not too close because he’s scared and he doesn’t want to scare his little Jinnie away. 

“Why are you crying, baby?”

_‘Fuck! Why did I say that!???!??’_

“B-because...s-someone keeps t-taking my s-stuff…” he struggles to get out, not seeming to notice what Changbin said at the end. 

Binnie starts to feel even worse then he did before. The fact that Hyunjin definitely heard him call him 'baby' and _let_ him only helped a little.

"I have some extra clothes in my bag if you want…" 

"No," he wipes his eyes but to no avail because the tears just keep coming anyway, "My mom’s bringing me more clothes…again…" finishing his sentence made him hurt even more and the tears pour more and faster. He looks away from Changbin so he can't see him cry anymore.

"…I think I'll just go home…I don’t wanna be here anymore…"

Changbin starts panicking realizing that he won’t be able to see his baby anymore if he leaves. He's only left school early a few times before when he had the flu, and the rest of the day was miserable for Binnie. He couldn't watch over him to make sure he was okay. He couldn't follow him home to be sure he made it home safely. And it didn't help that he wasn't there for the rest of the week and he couldn't see him or take care of him. Not to say that he didn't peek through his bedroom window whenever he worried too much to see how he was doing, which was almost every hour. But aside from not being able to see Hyunjin, he's worried that if he lets him go home feeling like this because of _him_ if feel even worse. He doesn’t know what he'll do if he leaves now…

"N-no!" he says too eagerly, "Don’t leave…There’s still a lot of classes left you probably shouldn’t…"

Jinnie looks up at him and Binnie can finally get a good look at him. His eyes were red and looked like they really hurt. His face was red, too, from the embarrassment and from the pain of crying his eyes out. His cheeks were soaked with the clear fluid from how Binnie had hurt him. He really feels bad now…

"But…" Hyunjin tries to think of something to say but he can't, he was right. He's never been one to miss his classes or to miss school at all.

Changbin brings his hand up to Hyunjin's face, holding his world in his hand. It was on impulse, though, if he had been thinking straight he never would've done it. But it wasn't a bad thing that he did. Hyunjin rests his face in Binnie's hand and closes his eyes sinking into the warm and safe feeling. He opens his eyes to see Changbin smiling at him.

"I'll make you feel better later, okay? Just stay, alright?"

"O-okay…"

———

School ends and Changbin saw it as his chance to try to get closer to Hyunjin. Even closer than seeing him break down in nothing but a towel. 

“H-Hyunjin!” He calls out walking up to the boy at his locker from his last class. 

Hyunjin snaps his head up from looking through his locker, which he kept prettily organized. He almost looks scared from the voice yelling his name. 

“Oh, Changbin,” he smiles at him once he got closer, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Changbin repeats not being able to think straight. 

Every time he got closer to him he started to remember and think about all the thoughts he has of him. About tying him up and hurting him all for his sexual pleasure. And about all his drawing and sketches of him naked, or getting fucked reckless by himself, or by quick machines, or by some inhuman creature. 

"Binnie…?"

Changbin snaps out of his flustered-guilt daze when he heard Hyunjin call him by such a cute nickname. It wasn't like he's never been called that before, it's just when Hyunjin said it, it felt different inside of him. In so many ways, in so many different places in his body, it felt _good_ …

"A-ah, y-yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you just…" Hyunjin thinks but can't really come up with anything to say. "What did you need?"

"Oh! Right! Um…Do you want me to walk you home…?" Changbin says softly; it was a perfect way to get even closer to the love of his life. No more hiding around corners to watch him or stealing his things just to get the smell of him through his nose. If he plays this out correctly, Hyunjin could _really_ be his, and _only_ his.

"Hehe…" The pretty blonde giggles, "Yeah, I'd like that."

———

Changbin walks with Hyunjin the long way home, staying close beside him. He uses the excuse that he wants to make sure Hyunjin didn't get lost or kidnapped and so that he could keep him safe. The pretty boy's giggle when he told him was so beautiful, everything about him was simply beautiful, of course. The sound makes his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. He feels ways about this boy he's never felt before, and while it was scary he just went about it any way he could think about.

Every time Hyunjin would give him directions on how to get to his house, Binnie just pretends he was listening. As if he didn’t already know seven different ways to get to his house. As if he hasn't followed him home a million times already before. But, of course, he couldn't tell him about that. He just keeps quiet and listens to the sound of his beautiful voice. They talk about all kinds of things. School, family, hobbies, favorite ice cream flavors.

"Y-you like mint chocolate chip?" Changbin says in amazement.

"Hehe, yeah…Why? You don't?"

"What?! No! I love it! It's like the _second_ best flavor. Just…usually people don't like it."

"Well, _usually_ people are fucking tasteless." Hyunjin laughs, triggering Binnie to laugh with him. His perfect smile when he laughed only makes Changbin love him even more than he thought was possible.

But it wasn't about how much he loved Hyunjin, it never was, it about getting him to love him back.

"This house here," Hyunjin says as the came up to the big house made of tan brick at the end of the street; the one with the huge backyard and pool. 

"Woah…" Changbin pretends to be surprised just like the first time he ever saw his house.

"Hehe, it's not _that_ big."

"Sure~," Changbin smiles at him, making him smile back. 

They stand at his door and Changbin tries to keep it together until he got inside. He wants to lose all his control just then and push Hyunjin through the door, ripping all their clothes off, and fuck him right there on the floor, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Alright, uh…I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mhm~," he hums cutely.

"Okay…Bye, Hyunjin…"

Changbin attempts to turn around and be on his way home when the feeling of Hyunjin's small arms wrapped around his body.

"Thank you, Binnie~~"

He hugs him back, almost hesitantly because he was worried of fucking this up when this is all he's ever wanted. To become closer to his baby, to make him fall in love with him, to be with Hyunjin and for Hyunjin to be with him, and no one else ever ever ever for as long as they live.

They let go over each other after some seconds and Changbin turned around to be on his way to his own home. Hyunjin was close to being in his house, a foot already in the door when he stopped him. 

“Binnie!” he calls out cutely.

Changbin turns around, not saying anything, but has an inquisitive look on his face with a soft smile. 

Hyunjin motions with his finger for him to come closer. Honestly, Changbin was scared. He didn’t know what would happen once he moved closer, only dirty thoughts fill his mind. His heart was racing, almost as if it was going to explode out of his chest right there. He could hear and _feel_ his heartbeat through his own ears, so he was sure Hyunjin could, too. His hands were shaking as soon as he called him back, he tries to calm the shaking but can’t. Face to face with Hyunjin again, maybe even closer this time, he builds up the courage to speak.

“Y-yes…?” He speaks with a weak and quiet voice.

Hyunjin smiles at how cute he was. Despite him being his elder, he found him so adorable. To him, he could really do no wrong, but only if he knew what went through his elder’s mind whenever he saw him, even when he couldn’t, and when he would think he can’t see him but he can. Hyunjin bends down just a bit to match with Binnie’s height and gives him a small peck on his cheek. They feel just as soft as they look. He pulls away and saw his bright red face with his mouth slightly agape in awe and disbelief of what just happened. It was quite cute, honestly. 

“Bye bye, Binnie~,” Hyunjin says with a smile and turns around to go into his house, closing the door behind him. 

Changbin stands there just staring at the door in front of him. His face was as red, maybe redder now, but he could feel a smile creeping on his face. He tries to resist it in case Hyunjin was watching him through a window, maybe, but he couldn’t; his lips curl and he smiles from ear to ear. He turns around and walks about a mile away from Hyunjin’s home and closer to his own. 

———

Changbin slowly turns the doorknobs to his room and cautiously pushes it open. It’s his own room but his little brother, Felix, is always annoying him and making traps for him around the house. Last summer, when Binnie came home from hanging out at a park with his friends, he walked into his room and was hit with an ice-cold water balloon right in his chest; he looked down and noticed he stepped on a wire that must’ve triggered the mini catapult Felix built. As much of a pain in the ass he is, Changbin still loves him and would do anything for him. He’s a really smart boy for his age and, despite the constant bickering, they’re really close. He’s the only one that knows about…

“Hyunjin…Hyunjin…H-Hyunjin…F-Fuck….”

Binnie lays on his back and thinks about his baby. His hand moves on his cock slowly and painfully. He wants more but even the slightest touch would drive him crazy. His cock leaks and twitches in anticipation of the next move he’d make. His eyes are glued shut and the room was dark, only the moonlight from his window spill into his room, illuminating it just a bit. The room was nearly quiet except for Binnie’s soft moans, whimpers, and calls for Hyunjin’s name; the sounds from the neighborhood at night seeped in as his window was slightly open— stray cats meowing, cars driving past, the wind noisily blowing the trees. The only thing that filled his mind, what could make him as weird and as crazy as he is, the only thing that matters to him right now—

“H-Hyunjin! Fuck...”

———

The bright light from the summer sun still hurt Changbin’s eyes even though they were still closed. He rolls over and tries to relax into going back to sleep for a few minutes more. 

“Changbin!!” Felix yells banging on his bedroom door. 

He jumps out of his sleep, eyes opening wide at the sudden sound, then relaxes and groans in annoyance realizing it’s just Felix. 

“Changbin! Hyung!” he yells again, but Changbin just ignores him. 

“Hyung,” Felix says finally opening the door, “You left your journal on the kitchen table! Mom and Dad saw it!”

“W-What?!”

Changbin quickly sits up in his bed and rips the blankets off his legs about to get up, trying to mentally prepare himself for a conversation he never wanted to have with his parents. He rubs his eyes so he can see better. Last night after he came to the thought of Hyunjin again he fell right asleep and he didn’t remember until he hears Felix giggling.

“F-Fuck…” Binnie ruffles his already messy hair, stressed out so early in the morning. 

“Dude…Your _whole_ cock is out right now…” Felix giggles to himself. 

Changbin mutters a “Shit!” to himself and pulls the blanket back over his lap so he could fix himself. 

“Ehh come on, don’t act like I didn’t help you that one time when you couldn’t stop thinking about Hyunjin…Wait no it was more than once, right…?” the younger smirks at him, reminding of those few times. 

Felix knows how much his brother loves Hyunjin. Sometimes his love, or obsession rather, becomes too much. He _has_ to deal with it somehow. His hand or a toy isn’t always enough. Felix saw how badly Binnie was suffering one day and offered himself to help. The thought that what they were doing was wrong hardly even crossed his mind before he was deep inside his brother, wrecking him as if he were the love of his life instead. 

“Shhh!!!! Shut up!” Changbin shushes him. 

“Why~? No one’s here. Mom and Dad left a while ago, they just didn’t bother waking you up since it’s already 12,” Felix explains. 

“So why are you still here? They let you stay home?”

“Binnie, you know they wouldn’t, I went but I came back during, like, first period.”

“Felix…” Changbin sighs at his little brother’s bad habits. 

“What~? It’ll be alright~,” he smiles brightly, not caring since he doesn’t like school anyway. 

Changbin reaches over to his nightstand and checks the time on his phone. 

「 12:30pm  
Thur, May 21

((Baby Jinnie 🐝💛))  
2 iMessages 」

His heart flutters seeing his name on his phone screen. He smiles and opens the messages. By this time, Felix has already had enough of his brother’s cute gushing over this boy so he left his room. Binnie reads the messages to himself, imagining Hyunjin’s beautiful soft voice.

_“hi binnie~!! good morning~!! btw thx for taking me home last night,, you’re so adorable n sweet uwu…🥰🥰_

_you should 1003% def i n i t e ly meet me at the café around the corner from the school after school.,.. the one by the pet store uwu~ i miss you~~!! give me attention you fool,, ☹️🖤”_

Changbin smiles even more at the cute messages from Hyunjin. He calms down and just decides he’ll skip until it’s time to meet up with Hyunjin. He sighs and thinks to himself. He lays down on his back and slips his hand under the waistband of his underwear. 

“I miss you, too, baby…” 

———

“Binnie!”

He hears his name being called while he searches the wrong side of the café for his love; he turns his head and sees Hyunjin smiling cutely at him and waving for him to sit down. Changbin walks over to the small square table and settles down in the chair facing Hyunjin. 

“Where were you all day?” Hyunjin asks. 

“I accidentally slept in so I just stayed home,” Changbin explains making Hyunjin giggle at his carelessness. 

A short, velvet haired waitress comes and gives them their drinks.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says to her. He turns to Changbin once she walks away. 

“Look, you're finally taller than someone.”

Binnie smirks and chuckles in fake annoyance then grins when he sees Hyunjin happy about it. 

They talk about normal things, nothing too out of the usual. School, their classes, homework, what they ate last night, weekend plans…It was all going well, and this is maybe the first time Changbin felt _calm_ with him. He didn’t feel his heart beating at an abnormal pace. His hands didn’t sweat. The worry about Hyunjin finding out about the bad things he’s said and done to and about him never cross his mind. Just a sentence would ruin his contentment. A sentence that _should_ make him happy. 

“Binnie…” Hyunjin started, “I know we’ve only just started talking but…I feel like I can trust you…”

His heart starts to pound in his chest.

_‘You can trust me…? Are you sure…?’_

“R-really?” Changbin manages to spit out, “How come?”

_‘Why are you questioning it dumbass?’_

“I don’t really know…It’s just…You're really nice to me and I….” 

He swallows nothing, scared of what he was going to say next. 

Hyunjin smirks seeing the scared look on his face. 

“Do you wanna…” Hyunjin teases him by pausing in the middle of the sentence, “come over this weekend…?”

_‘Fuck.’_

“T-This weekend?”

_‘Yes, you dumbass, he just said that.’_

“Yes~ Binnie~,” Hyunjin giggles.

“O-Oh, of course~. I can come over…W-When should I come over?”

“Mmm I don’t know… How about…” He moves his hand on top of Changbin’s on the table, playing with his soft skin, “I walk with you. We can walk to your house, you can get ready, then we go to my house.”

Beyond the chaos going on in his head from Hyunjin’s teasing touches, he smiles at his baby. He takes Hyunjin’s hand in his own and plays with them. Twiddling every finger, love every second he’s with him. 

“That sounds great, love.”

———

So they go to school as usual for the next day. Binnie goes by the same routine— watching Hyunjin's every move, peeking at his body in the showers but he can only ever see small glimpses his backside, sitting next to him at lunch slyly touching his thigh when laughed; getting hard and going to the bathroom during class to fuck his hand imagining it was Hyunjin's hole instead. School ends at 2 pm so at about 1:57, Changbin meets up with Hyunjin at the school's back doors.

"Ready?" Changbin asks the boy walking up to him, scaring him by accident, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he assures him, "Yeah, let's go~."

They walk in the direction of Binnie's house first. Talking about things on the way, the same as they did the first time and all other times after. Even though it's been a few days since he and Hyunjin have started to get closer, it still feels… _scary_. He's already told him a hundred times how much he feels safe with him, and how much he likes being around him, and how much he loves him but…he doesn't really mean those things. He _can't_ mean it. Not like _that_ , not _really_. Changbin sighs aloud, too deep in his thoughts to remember Hyunjin's walking right next to him.

"You okay, Binnie…?" Hyunjin asks concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright," He lies.

"Mmm, you're lying. What's wrong? Baby, you can tell me what's bothering you…"

"It's just…"

_'I'm a fucking horrible human being, I should just leave you alone…'_

"You're confusing," Changbin finishes, chucking to hide his emotions.

"Really? Damn…"

"What does that mean?"

"Changbin," Hyunjin never calls him that, "I'm not as clueless as you think…I know a lot of things, I just don't talk about it and pretend I don't know anything so it's more…. _fun_ …"

"W-What do— "

"You're home~!" Hyunjin cut him off by whining cutely as the came up to his front yard, "Go, go, go! Go get your shits, I wanna go home~!"

Hyunjin basically pushes Changbin through the door. It was already unlocked and the door was open, but with the screen closed so no bugs or stray cats would get it. They greet Felix on the way in, he was laying on the couch, eating chips and watching TV as he usually would after school.

Hyunjin finally lets Changbin walk by himself and he sits next to Felix snacking with him while Binnie got his things. It's only been a few days but Hyunjin has already gotten so close to his brother. And his mom, and his dad. It's only like he's apart of the family now. This is all he's ever wanted but it seems to be going just a bit…fast…

"Hurry up, Binnie!" Hyunjin yells at him from the front room.

Changbin's already had his bag ready since yesterday when Jinnie invited him over but he's just been stalling, thinking about what's happening. It's a bit much for him to believe. Like all his dreams are finally becoming a reality. He picks up his bag and checks that he's got everything. He's almost out his bedroom door when he thinks about what Hyunjin said earlier. He turns around and gets a few more things— a bottle of lube, a silver, bullet-shaped vibrator, two champagne pink silk blindfolds…just in case. He puts them in his bag, puts it on his bag, and heads out.

"Come on, Jinnie~."

———

They walk the way to Hyunjin's house. When they reach the door, he pulls out his key and opens the door for Changbin to go first. He gives a shy "Thanks" walking in and seeing his house for the first time. He's looked through the windows a few times and it was big, but not _this_ big. And most of the times, he only looked through Hyunjin's bedroom window. They take off their shoes and Hyunjin goes to take them to a closet along with their coats. Binnie takes the opportunity to look around without seeming creepy. As if he’s not already creepy… There was a huge staircase that swirled going up to the next floor— white marble made up the stairs. A big kitchen to the left and the dining room a little ways past it. To the right, the living room with the nicest furniture he’s ever seen— he could tell the sofas were like clouds just by looking at them. There was a door just beyond the living room with a label above it that said ‘Movies’ and looked like it was writing and decorated by Hyunjin himself.

“Like it?” Hyunjin giggles seeing Changbin in so much awe. “Come on, let’s go to my room. I’ll order a pizza.”

Binnie follows him into his bedroom like a lost puppy. It was so easy to get lost in this house with how big it is. Hyunjin opens the door for him and walks in behind him. It’s not like he’s never seen his room before, he’s basically memorized every inch he could see from the window view. How he’s never got caught, he doesn’t have a clue. He could see Hyunjin tidied up a bit and moved some things around before he came, but nothing was too different. Changbin sits down on the grey suede ottoman at the foot of the bed and plays with the white faux fur rug underneath his feet. 

“You alright, Binnie?”

“Mhm~.”

“You’re so cute,”

Changbin softly giggles not noticing what Hyunjin just said. It doesn’t mean anything anyway, right? He doesn’t really mean it, right?

“Wait, what do you mean by cute—“

“So what do you wanna do first?” He ignores him taking off his shirt by his closet, changing into a pink hoodie. “I have some board games if you wanna do that. Or we can play basketball outside?”

———

Nighttime fell quickly. Hyunjin’s parents were still gone. He assumed he must’ve told them he’d be having company so they got a hotel or something. But Changbin’s not that kind of ‘company’, is he? 

_‘Am I…?’_

They both lay on Hyunjin’s bed. Changbin offered to sleep on the floor but the younger said he’d rather sleep with him. Whatever that meant. They look at each other talking about nothing and everything. Binnie talks about Felix and how he’s always annoying him with his stupid but impressive traps. Hyunjin doesn’t have any siblings to talk about so he only talks about himself. Changbin barely listens to what he was saying anyway, he just watches the way he looks. His lips are pretty and plump, covered in a chapstick with a soft red tint to them— he wondered if they’re as soft as they look. His collar bones peak out from under his oversized hoodie. He took off his pants so now he only wore his black briefs to sleep. His legs are long and feel good when he brushes them against his own, or when they press against his crotch. It was a bit shameful as to how such a small touch from Hyunjin could make him so hard so fast. 

Changbin felt something while he slept. It tickled but… It couldn’t be anything, could it? He’s asleep… Isn’t he…? His stomach felt tight, it’s tense, like he felt like cumming. So he must be having a wet dream. Right? But it felt a little too real to be a dream. He could feel his cock being sucked, like lips were around him. Like Hyunjin… Hyunjin… He was in Hyunjin’s bed. Having a wet dream with the love of his life sleeping right next to him. Thinking about him. Feeling him. Thinking about him sucking him off. Feeling him sucking his cock. Wait…

“H-Hyunjin…Jinnie…Ah..H-Hhh, Hyunjin….” Changbin tiredly moans in his sleep. The feeling was still there. It was way too real. It felt wet. And the sucking was too hard. He remembers a few times before when he was at home and felt like this, only to wake up to Felix giving him head. But he’s not at home, he’s with Hyunjin. 

“H-Hyunjin…?” He says waking up. He sees the golden blonde haired boy under the blanket, being the cause of his weird feelings. “Hyunjin, what the fuck!?”

He tries to only see how pretty he looks. How his plump lips look on his cock. They’re so red and full from sucking hard on his cock. He looks tired but that only makes it better. His lazy moans and whines on his cock sounded fucking amazing. But this is wrong, right?

Changbin sits up and backs away as much as he can from Hyunjin. His dick falls out of his mouth with the sudden move, causing Hyunjin to whine at the loss of the feeling. If he wasn’t panicking right now, he’d whine at the loss of the feeling, too. 

“W-What the fuck are you doing!?” 

“Shh~, calm down,” the younger shushes him, coming up from under the cover, “What does it look like I’m doing, Binnie?”

“Yeah but w-why?” He asks ruffling his hair trying to wake up and grasp reality. 

“Because I fucking _love_ you. I’m _in love_ with you. The same way you are with me,”

Changbin’s eyes widen. 

_‘How do you know that?’_

“You’re not sneaky, baby,” Hyunjin continues, "It’s so easy to see how in love with me you are. And I can see you when you think you’re hiding watching me shower at school or looking through my windows when I’m home. You’re cute, though, so I’ll let it slide…”

Hyunjin goes back down to suck Changbin’s cock even with his constant protesting and attempts to push him away. As if this isn’t everything he’s ever wanted. He gets tired of Binnie’s bitching and strokes him slowly instead. 

“You know,” Hyunjin speaks, placing soft pecks on his dick to tease more, “You’re so pathetic… Look at you pussying out when you finally get me on your cock…All that shit you talk and write and draw about me… How sad you can’t back it up when it comes to the real thing…”

He forces Changbin back in his mouth and digs his nails in his thighs a little so he won’t move as much. Changbin tries not to give in but it’s hard. This really isn’t right…How could something so sweet and cute as Hyunjin be capable of doing such things?

“No…No…H-Hyunjin…N-no….Please…” He tries to protest even more but it only comes out as a moan. Every syllable sounding too obvious that he wants more. Hyunjin stops only to pull his sweats down all the way and off, throwing them somewhere on the floor in the large room. 

“Why are you so whiny?” Hyunjin taunts him.

Changbin keeps panicking but the proud blonde doesn’t care. Yes, he wants it but not like this. It’s not supposed to be like this. Hyunjin rubs his hands up and down his thighs and plays with his dick more. It’s just a soft cat toy to the pretty, kitten-like boy. 

“Aww~, calm down baby~,” He coos the elder upon noticing how scared he really is, “We’re gonna have a good time… but it’s better if you relax.”

He tries to calm him down but Changbin isn’t taking it. He looks at Binnie’s scared face and sighs, stopping everything he’s doing.

“Changbin.”

“Y-Yes…?” he answers weakly. 

“Do you really want me to stop? Tell me.”

“N-no…Please…” he pleas. 

“Huh,” Hyunjin scoffs, “How cute.”

The younger goes back to his previous actions. Teasing his dick, watching it twitch and grow red, leaking, practically begging for more. Changbin calms down more and gets comfortable. He plays with Hyunjin’s hair, pushing his head down on his cock again. The feeling felt so good. It’s been, maybe, ten minutes since his mouth has been around but it felt like forever. He _needed_ this. He needed him. Hyunjin…Fuck…

As if on cue, just when Binnie is starting to feel euphoric, Hyunjin stops. He wants to whine and asks why but before he gets the chance, the pretty boy is already out the bed and digging through his bag for something. Wait not his bag, _his_ bag. 

“You really think I didn’t see these?” Hyunjin asks him, looking at him tilting his head to the side and smirking. “You just _wanted_ this to happen, huh? That's why I didn’t fall for your shitty acting.”

Changbin can’t really think of anything to say. He’s just frozen watching the boy. Waiting for the next step. 

“A-are you mad at me…?” 

_‘Why do I sound so weak?’_

“No, of course not~. I want it too. Well, obviously.” He rolls his eyes. Finally finding them, he pulls out the lube and vibrator. 

“I think I wanna play with these…How does that sound, Binnie?”

“Fuck…”

“That’s not an answer, honey~”

Hyunjin walks back to the bed seductively. His small frame moving so his hips sway sexily, his eyes never leaving Changbin. He crawls back on the bed and Changbin takes his shirt off and throws it with his sweatpants. Hyunjin follows his lead and takes his hoodie off, adding it to the new pile of clothes on the floor. He pours some lube on the older’s cock and uses his hand to cover him with it. He tried but he gave up on the slow teasing, he needed him inside him _now_. But he also wanted to play just a little bit more.

Hyunjin turns on the vibrator and puts it to Binnie’s dick. He tortured him with the action, putting it on his dick and taking it off and repeating. Changbin’s just a toy to him right now. He plays with him for a while then Changbin stops him, grabbing his wrist. Binnie turns off the vibrator and puts it beside them on the bed. Hyunjin smiles brightly at his elder finally being more dominant. 

He pulls down Hyunjin’s underwear so the tip of his cock is showing and he can see how wet and leaking his pretty baby has become. 

Binnie jerks off Hyunjin a little, playing with him the same way the proud boy did earlier. Hyunjin meekly grabs Changbin’s hand and makes him stop. He takes off his underwear and throws them with the others. 

“Ready, Jinnie?” Changbin asks staring in his eyes. 

“Y-Yeah…” the blonde tries to remain cool by looking away. But the blush on his face and the developing tears in his eyes give him away. He does know why he’s crying, nothing has even happened yet. Maybe this is just all he’s ever wanted, too. 

They move into position; Hyunjin hovers over Changbin’s while he helps line up with Hyunjin’s hole. Hyunjin slowly sinks down, taking all of him in. It hurts a little but it’s okay. He’s done this before with toys of his but it feels so different now. 

Hyunjin rides him slowly at first then changing pace quickly. He fucks himself on Changbin’s clock hard and fast, slamming down on his cock and quickly rolling his hips on him to hit his prostate. He aches to cum on his love’s cock. Binnie holds him by the hips, forcing Hyunjin to stop, and fucks into him instead. He keeps that same energy when fucking him; the hard, painful thrusts making he a mess under his touch. The once proud and confident boy falling apart as he gets fucked. He whines and screams and his tears finally fall down his face. 

Changbin pulls him off, just a bit worried he’s really hurt. When he stops, he doesn’t look hurt. And he wants more. 

“All fours. Right now.” Changbin orders. Hyunjin listens but of course not without saying something slick. 

“You’re so cute when you try to boss me around, Binnie.”

Changbin scoffs and rolls his eyes, wanting to shut him up. He forces himself into Hyunjin without warning as soon as he’s in position. Hyunjin screams loudly, his ass painfully stressing out again. Changbin fucks him hard and rough, faster than before, just like he’s always wanted to. He pulls Hyunjin up by his hair so his back is to his chest. He thrusts as hard as he can, not caring about how much it’s hurting the younger. Hyunjin screams and chokes on his tears. He wonders what his neighbors are thinking, he just hopes they won’t try to stop them. It feels so good but it hurts. 

“Not talking so much shit now, hm?” Changbin taunts him while he comes more undone every second. His eyes roll back into his head and he gasps for air, screaming Changbin’s name, begging for more.

Binnie pushes him back down so his face is in the pillows so he can breathe better. His pretty, suffering moans muffled and filling the room with the beautiful sound. Like music to his ears. He always imagined recking Hyunjin like this while he just lays there, taking it and screaming in pain.

He pulls out and lets Hyunjin catch his breath and relax. If he didn’t, he’d probably pass out from hyperventilating. Not like fucking an unconscious Hyunjin wouldn’t be great, too, but then he couldn’t hear his screams. He moves Hyunjin’s limp body into another position. He lays him down gently on his back so he doesn’t feel too much pain and wants to stop. He holds his legs and spreads them wide open. He admires the mess he’s made of his asshole then pushes into him for a last time. Changbin fucks him this way, a little bit more gentle but not much. It’s true he’s getting tired chasing his orgasm but he doesn’t want to stop now. His hard and slow thrust, the unsteady pace make Hyunjin whine. He’s calm down, able to breathe properly now, taking Changbin inside him obediently. 

He steadies his pace, not very fast but still hard. Each thrust making Hyunjin let out a sad moan, his sore throat made his voice hoarse and weak. Changbin can see Hyunjin’s tear-stained cheeks, and his red face and chest so he decides to go easier on him. 

He fucks into him softly, hitting his prostate just perfectly. Hyunjin whines and cums on his tummy. Binnie watches and praises him nicely. 

“Hhh…Good Jinnie…So pretty for me…So good…”

“T-Thank you…” he says softly. 

Changbin leans down and passionately kisses him. His lips are soft and needy. He reaches between their bodies and touches his pretty cock to overstimulate him. The blonde whimpers underneath him. He clings to him, clawing at his back. He wants to hold onto him and hug him but he doesn’t want him to stop his hand on his dick. 

Hyunjin cums again more, quickly this time; his body was weak now and couldn’t handle trying to hold it in any longer. Changbin pulls out and moves so he’s in front of Hyunjin’s mouth. He instinctively opens his mouth and Changbin jerks himself until he cums. His semen coating the boy’s tongue, a little ending up on his lips and chin. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this…” Changbin says looking at the masterpiece he’s made. Hyunjin swallows his cum so he’s able to speak

“Good…I w-want you make me look like this more often…”

Binnie goes down and licks the cum off his stomach. The taste is weird, but nothing new. Just better because it’s Hyunjin’s. Changbin’s tongue tickles him while he cleans him up. Hyunjin giggles and uses his fingers to get the spilled cum off his face and finishes swallowing it all. Binnie swallows all of Hyunjin’s seed and looks up at him cutely smiling. 

”Are you okay?” Changbin asks, rubbing his legs and kissing him all over; from his calves to his thighs to his neck and his lips. 

“Yes, Binnie, I’m okay,” he reassures him, giggling trying to escape Changbin’s loving kisses. Changbin lets him have want he wants and stops, just looking at him instead; his beautiful face and his body. 

“Binnie?” 

“Yes?” Changbin gets up to get wipes from the side table. He was pretty sure he always kept them there for his last night masturbating before bed. 

“We should do this again…And maybe next time…I wanna fuck you…” Hyunjin finishes his thought shyly, getting quiet on the last part. 

“Oh, really?” Changbin chuckles; he sat on the side of the bed and cleaned up Hyunjin and himself. “You’re not as innocent as you make yourself seem, baby.”

“I know…We’re not that different, really. I have my thoughts, too…And I do the same things that you do to me…”

Changbin smiles, not thinking straight. He remembers the things he’s done when it comes to Hyunjin. Those things that he never wanted anyone to know. Especially Hyunjin. 

“Wait, what does that mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> 19.04.13
> 
> uwu if you liked this pls comment n leave a kudos it'll make me v happy~,, also don't let this fic fool you, m soft af 🥰😤
> 
> btw follow my twt @strwbwrrylix or else i’ll spank you w a spoon 😘
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
